One Week
by Okaywriterzero
Summary: Rika has called Takato a Gogglehead since the day they met. Now she struggles to understand him or risk losing his friendship. While a new force in the digital world seeks to eliminate a child with the two worlds on edge the Tamers must solve the mystery of the light of the Sun. Disclaimer I don't own digimon and this is a nonprofit story.
1. Chapter 1

One week ch 1 Mad

Another day in Shinjuku Park Rika sat on the stairs watching the digimon and humans at play. Henry sat down next to her "Takato still hasn't shown up?"

"Today makes it a week" she muttered while mindlessly dragging a stick across the ground.

"What exactly happened?" Asked Henry "I know you guys have your disagreements but- "

"Takatos a softy and a glutton for punishment Rika you must have done something Nnaasssttyyy." Exclaimed a certain rabbit digimon.

"Terriermon!"

"No he's right I know I am not the greatest at dealing with people and I'll admit that I'm tough on him but it's because he's such a goggle head."

"Care to explain that?" asked Henry staring off into the distance.

"He can be a bit dense and slow at times it's why he tends to put his foot in his mouth."

"Wow Rika that sounds kind of mean really makes me regret calling him a gogglehead."

"He is a goggle head though look he's not stupid it's just that he tends to overthink things, he's foolish."

"Sounds like you are just being harsh"

"No ugh, what I mean is only he would be foolish enough to try and be my friend after trying to have Renamon upload Guilmon."

"He's a big softy" said Henry

"Yes and no matter how bad the situation got with the digimon he always believed we would pull through."

"Brave I think might be the word you're looking for Rika."

"Yes but only when it matters."

Henry turned to face her with an eyebrow raised "I'm sorry."

"He avoids confrontations when possible and worries about others before himself. He can be indecisive and it tends to affect him negatively."

Henry nodded "you know your rough with your description but your right."

"I don't know Henry it sounds to me like Rika really admires Takato"

"Henry your rabbit is about to become slippers" snapped Rika.

"What Suzy you want to play I'll be right there." Terriermon scrambled to join Lopmon in play with Suzy.

"So what exactly happened between you two?"

"I encouraged him to ask out Jeri."

"What? Haven't you ever heard of letting things progress naturally?"

"He's a Goggle head as I said before he overthinks everything, we all know about the crush I figured a push to confess and he would be happy."

"Rika emotions are not something simple a confession can go one of two ways."

"Why not we both know they liked one another."

"What happened next?"

'We argued, he got angry and now here I am."

"Why is he angry?"

"I called him a coward."

"There has to be more to it than just that."

Line Break

The event in question

The day was near its end and after scrambling to deal with a few Puppetmon Rika and Takato walked towards the park stopping at an Ice cream stand.

You know those Puppetmon would make great horror movie villans.

"You don't have to tell me when it grabbed that chainsaw I was glad to be Gallantmon.

They each took two ice cream cones in hand one for themselves and one for their digimon. Renamon appeared taking the vanilla swirl from Rika while guilmon ate his in one bite only to complain brain freeze. The pair watched him squirm around holding his head with his claws.

"So maybe it's time you ask Jeri out."

Takato scoop of ice cream fell to the ground completely forgotten as he hurried after the red head who kept walking "I'm sorry but what?"

"You should ask Jeri out" repeated Rika after savoring another taste of her strawberry vanilla

"Why are you saying this?"

"Look the truth is we all know about your crush on Jeri"

Takato stopped walking then scrambled after Rika "Even Jeri?"

"Well okay the two of you are kind of blind about it."

He tossed his cone to a recovered Guilmon "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Gogglehead you're crazy, you turn into a knight and fight monsters from another world but admitting your feelings scares you."

"It's not that there is more to everything than being scared."

"No you're afraid I can tell what you're thinking that things will change and when you mess up it will ruin everything"

"Rika I"

"No Goggles it's time to grow up"

"But the thing is"

"Don't be a coward ask Jeri out I'm sure you two will be happy."

"Rika" he exclaimed "you haven't let me say more than a few words the thing is ugh I can't talk about this right now" he stormed off Guilmon glanced in their direction one last time before giving chase.

Line Break

"The thing is Henry I've never managed to make him mad before I'm worried I crossed some line."

"On some levels you did, Rika you did try apologizing right"

"I tried calling but every time his parents say he's busy."

"Well tomorrow is the annual picnic celebrating the return of the digimon no way he will miss it that will be your best chance to apologize."

"I hope you are right."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 you tackled me

Rika stood in front of the gate to guilmons hideout while the others were together setting up the picnic. Kazu was playing cards with Kenta while Henry helped Jeri distribute snacks. Suzy ran around playing Tag with all the digimon. Rika let out a deep breath maybe Henry was wrong she thought after all Takato had been actively avoiding her for more than a week maybe it was too late for their friendship. The gate to the hideout swung out narrowly missing Rika as a red blur scrambled down the stairs exclaiming Takatomon. Rika looks down the steps to see Takato on the ground with Guilmon on top nuzzling him him. "I missed you Takatomon."

Rika still found it hard to express her emotions but she was annoyed he had taken his time okay she might have been a little happy to see him although she would never admit it.

"Sorry I haven't been around boy." His eyes finally focus in on Rika and a look crosses his face that Rika hasn't ever seen before. "Hey"

"Hey" responded Rika "I thought that you might not come today."

"Oh I was busy, I had to take a few extra shifts at the bakery to make sure we had more than enough Guilmon bread for today." Upon hearing the words of Guilmon bread the red dino left to join the other digimon. Rika felt Renamons presence fade away as she too went to grab a piece. The Gogglehead picked himself up dusting himself off. We should join the others before the digimon finish everything off.

They walked in silence Rika was trying her best to broach the subject of their last discussion when Takato turned around "Wait uh" he pressed his index fingers against one another pausing for a long moment in an attempt to organize his thoughts. Rika felt a sense of relief at his display of Googlehead nature maybe things between them would be okay. "Rika I'm sorry I haven't been open to talking this past week. The last time we talked you gave me a lot of things to think about and I've come to a few realizations over the last couple of days. The thing is get down!"

Rika felt the wind get knocked out of her as the gogglehead tackled her to the ground barely registering the attack that had flown through right where she had been standing earlier. A digital mist explodes enveloping the park. Rika could feel Takatos heart racing "Rika are you okay?"

It took her a moment to process what just happened before roughly saying "yes"

The Gogglehead scrambles to his feet

Renamon appears at "Rika side Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Guilmon lets go Biomerge activate"

Guilmon Biomerge to Gallantmon

"Rapidfire" Rockets slam into one of the Snimon shattering the creature.

"Justice Kick" another Snimon burst into data "Are you alright princess?"

"Say that again Ryo and ther Snimon won't be the only digimon to get their butt kicked today. Renamon ready". Rika held out her digivice it beeped a few times before it enveloped the pair in light a moment later and in their place stood Sakuyamon.

"How many are there?" Asked the priestess digimon.

"A lot" yelled Rapidmon weaving around the giant insectoids occasionally firing off another round of rapid fire.

"They seem to be focusing their attacks on Kazu and Kenta" shouted Henry clinging to the back of the mechanical Rabbit.

"They must be focusing on the weak link in the group quipped Rika Ryo go help your fan club."

"We got it handled" snapped Kazu as Guardomon fired out another guardian barrage. Kenta and stood with Jeri and Suzy inside of marineangemons heart shaped barrier while Antylamon struck down anything that came within arm's length Beelzemon unloaded berenjena on those who attempted to attack from above.

"This is definitely not a normal bio-emergence could it be an attack?" Henry asked aloud

"Glad you are thinking about the details but could you I don't know help me here." Gallantmon had been swarmed by a second group of Snimon striking down one or two with Gram he was so overwhelmed he felt like he was using a fly swatter to fight a bee hive.

"Help's coming googlehead" shouted Sakuyamon "spirit strike" four energy foxes flew to his aid destroying enough of the Snimon allowing him to join the safety of the group "there are too many."

"What do you want why are you attacking us?" shouted Rika in frustration

The attack cut off as the swarm of Snimon encircled the Tamers then spoke as one "we seek the light of the sun."

"You're already outside" quipped Rapidmon

"No, it is a child" they buzzed

"Why" asked Takato

"We must extinguish it."

Everyone locked eyes with one another something in the digital world was out to kill someone

"Not happening" shouted Gallantmon

"Then fall" spoke the Snimon as one

A barrage of twin sickles flew in from all directions "Amethyst Mandala" the attacks slammed into the Barrier that enclosed the Tamers.

"Do something quick guys" shouted Sakuyamon "it won't hold for long at the rate they are attacking."

"Suzy do you have the card?"

"But Henry it's dangerous."

"Sometimes you have to be a gogglehead about things whatever you got just use it shrieked Rika."

"You heard her it's our only chance Suzy."

"Digimodify MagnaAngemons gate of destiny activate."

Antylamon created the gate above the group She groaned and struggled with the attack moving slowly "I did it shouted the digimon upon completing the attack" her form seem to glitch out and she reverted back to Lopmon.

"Everybody hold on and link your arms together as Marineangemon enveloped the group in one of his hearts.

Everything went silent, insane thought Rika as the Gate opened and began sucking digimon into its vacuum like a black hole. A few Snimon fired off attacks that grazed the gate causing no real damage before being sucked inside. Even inside the bubble cowering they could feel the pull of the gate Rike felt like her arms were going to snap off until finally the attack had absorbed the last of the Snimon shutting itself and bursting into data.

"Are, are we alive asked Kazu."

"Yeah everyone okay replied Henry.

"Suzy when did you get that card?" Asked Ryo

"Last week, I'm glad to have it, not so glad that I actually had to use it."

Rika took in the park or more like the ruins, parts of the grass had been burned away, trees were nothing but broken limbs Guilmon's shed was the only thing standing and even then the Snimon had left their mark. The shed no longer had a roof and the stairs were nothing more than concrete rubble.

Off in the distance the sound of sirens filled the air.

"So then something in the digital world is after someone in the Real world said Henry"

"Yeah" replied "Ryo the light of the Sun, I wonder who it is and why they're after a Human?"

"Yamaki is going to want to know about this" sighed Henry

Something tells me he knows retorted Rika

Military vehicles fill the streets around the park a helicopter shines it light upon the group before landing. A blond pale man stepped out of the chopper.

"Things aren't looking good there is a lot of strange activity in the digital world and I had to reactivate yugoth to reduce the number of digimon that were crossing over. Yamaki raised his hand to his ear activating his ear piece Riley update."

"Yugoth is running at 75% capacity and has managed to stop more digimon from crossing over."

"Good, update me if anything changes. Now this Bio-emergence was different than usual is there anything you can tell me that can explain why?"

Line break

Yamaki was flicking his lighter in frustration "So this was an actual coordinated strike in search of a human target described as the light of the sun this is not good, not good at all. Henry contact your father have him gather the monster makers' maybe they can find out what has changed in the digital world". The blond pale man flicked his lighter open one more he sighed "everyone listen closely, I am sorry to say this kids but my higher up have activated the digital defense protocols. Since the weakest point between the two worlds is the park the self-defense force will be stationed here until further notice. Ryo and Takato you will be on active standby for the first twelve hours Rika and Henry will take over the remaining twelve. The remaining tamers will be called in on an as needed basis."

"We aren't soldiers" snapped Rika

Yamaki shut his lighter "You aren't and I am sorry but right now you children are our best and only defense against any future attacks. These are the conditions you all agreed to upon the return of your partners.

"You ass-"

"Rika calm down" Henry put his hand on her shoulder stopping her from thrashing Yamaki "he's right we need to coordinate a defense in the short term. He crouched down seemingly picking up pieces of a broken Frisbee "there's too much we don't know right now."

"Henry you're a-" there scribbled in the dirt were the words play along "ah right I hate to admit it but we'll let the adults take the lead for now."

"Thank you Henry glad to see Rika can listen to reason, I have vehicles ready to take you all home Takato Ryo when you are ready I need you to join me at Hypnos for now."

All the Tamers feeling exhausted due to the days' events moved to leave Rika managed to catch Takato returning from the water fountain. "Hey Goggles what is it you had a realization about? Takato looked around as if struggling to find the right words.

He smiled a bittersweet grin "oh it's just you're right I can be a coward."

Great why is it I seem to hurt the people that care the most. "Gogglehead th-

Takato it's time to go.

Sorry Rika that's Yamaki I have to go.

Rika watched the boy go frustrated with herself.

Line Break

Rika made it home just as the sun began to dip below the Horizon She opened the gate and found the rare sight of her mother in the garden stretching out on a yoga mat with a small stereo playing tranquil music. "Hello Rika glad to see you home safe."

"Hi, mom"

Rumiko watched her daughter stomp into the house returning with a bottle of water sitting on the rock that sat at the edge of the pond. "Have you managed to talk to Takato?"

"Yeah" said Rika curtly "We didn't get to talk much though there was a Bio-emergence and we had to focus on dealing with that."

Rumiko changed poses balancing on one foot like an Olympic figure skater. "I think the two of you are a good influence on one another I'm sorry to hear you two are fighting."

"Mom we're not fighting although I think I pulled a gogglehead I wish I'd known his mindset was infectious now I'm overthinking things."

Rumiko smiled "I am glad to see you care but are you sure you are not infatuated with Takato?"

"Mom it's not like that, anyways he likes Jeri."

"So does that mean you do like him?"

"I don't at least not like that"

"Ok just making sure dear," Rumiko ended her stretches and grabbed her towel lying next to the stereo.

"I still need to say sorry to Takato though probably the next time we all meet while we try and figure out why those digimon are after this light of the Sun person."

Rumiko froze remembering Rika as a child before her husband had left them how he would call her his little sun beam. Rumiko laughed to herself it was just a coincidence right?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't normally communicate to the readers but I figure since I have changed my usual method of writing I would try to communicate more with my readers. I doubt any of you have read any of my previous stories but I would usually have an Idea for a chapter then just write it. This story is a bit different in that I write out the plot in a notebook and then write out things on a pc. I find it easier to write and sometimes I'll add a short scene if I feel it lacks something or a plot thread needs expanding. Funny thing is this story is meant to be a short 7 chapters around a thousand words each. This chapter alone is at least three times my original estimate but it has been a while since my last update. I hope to hear from my readers even if you think it's bad the criticism is always welcome. As for anyone who wants a new chapter to the young justice fanfic just send me a PM and I'll start the next draft.

Ps. The scene with Beelzemon was lost, I forgot to save it so if it seems kinda short/bad I got lazy with it since I had to rewrite that scene from scratch again.

Pss. Persona 5 is amazing so the editing is probably crap but the game is so good.

ch 3 The living Room prt 1

Rika heard something buzzing it seem to only grow louder the girl opened her eyes "Renamon destroy whatever is making that noise."

The kitsune faded into existence "that's your alarm."

The red head blinked a few times unaccustomed to waking up in the dark. "What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Three am."

"Why am I awake right now?"

Your shift at watch starts at four your grandmother figured you might need a little more time to get ready than usual.

She's right I'm going back to bed complained Rika throwing her covers over her head.

Renamon grinned before quickly snatching the girl up into her arms.

"Renamon" groaned Rika "what are you doing?"

Helping you get ready

Footsteps rang through the house while the red head scrambled to break free of her sheets.

The sound of a shower turning on made Rika redouble her efforts to escape "Renamon I'm awake I'm up you can-"

Rika felt herself become weightless falling with a splash engulfed in Ice cold water.

The shriek was heard from down the street.

Renamon is definitely a kitsune at heart thought Rika's Grandmother

Line break

Even with Renamons assistance, Rika was still late for her turn at watch the cab arrived at the headquarters of hypnos twenty minutes late. Yamaki stood outside Illuminated by the glow of his cigarette puffing away only dropping the butt and smashing it with his foot as Rika approached "You're late"

"You know what time it is?"

"Good morning to you too" greeted the blond pale man. Yamaki pulled off his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose "Henry is already here let us go join him."

Renamon appeared at Rika's side as they entered the elevator carrying a bag.

"What is she carrying?" Asked Yamaki

"My cards or in short the armory for the tamers."

Some odd tune played in the elevator

"Miss Nonanka I am glad to hear you're at least taking things seriously and I want to thank you for not causing trouble. I know after everything that happened with the digimon, you see me and other authority figures as the enemy. Just know I am doing what's right even if it doesn't seem like it."

Rika didn't respond she spent the remaining time in the elevator in silence she knew if it could ensure everyones safety he would gladly send the digimon back again.

Yamaki led the girl to the room full of bunk beds the last time she was here it had been used by the monster makers and the tamers to catch sleep during the D-reaper crisis. Henry was wide awake sitting on one of the beds a computer on his lap typing away while Terriermon slept near his legs wrapped up in his own ears as a pillow.

"Good morning Rika"

"It isn't morning I should be sleeping" muttered the girl falling onto the adjacent bed. "By the way Yamaki was oddly talkative on the way over here."

Henry held up a finger a signal to stop, irritating the redhead, before she could voice her displeasure he slipped her a note.

"Things have been calm for now the Monster makers are doing their best to gather information"

Rika stared at him confused

Henry tapped the paper with a pencil indicating that she should read it.

Yamaki is in trouble with the higher ups in government avoid open aggression it read.

Rika sent him a look of annoyance she had a better grasp of her temper compared to when they first met it was just Goggles, Ryo and his fan club that could really push her buttons.

"So far the improved version of yugoth is holding but if another mass biomergence occurs there's talk about reactivating Juggernaut."

Henry took the note and added

We are safer with the demon we know then the one we don't.

"I don't like the idea of destroying digimon but it's hard to talk things out without knowing why they are suddenly focused on killing someone."

"All of this is so confusing brainiac."

On the topic of confusing have you managed to talk to Takato about your little misunderstanding. Asked Henry

Rika sighs in frustration

I'm guessing things didn't go well.

Rika gazes out the window into the darkness of the early morning Shinjuku skyline. "I hurt him, I just wanted to help him and worst yet I think I set things back."

"What do you mean set things back?"

"He's been obsessing over our conversation for a week."

"You did manage to say sorry right? "

"I planned to, until you know the attack at the park interrupted things."

"You should have started with an apology Rika that's how it normally goes."

"I was trying to but then he started talking and I figured let him have his say first."

"What did he say?"

"Essentially that my genius plan backfired he's way too scared to ask Jeri out now."

"Are you so certain it's Jeri?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe he doesn't like Jeri anymore."

"That's crazy exclaimed Rika."

"I mean it has been a few years."

"So what"

"The two of you have become close friends ever since the Parismon invasion."

"Not by choice he seems to be in cahoots with my mom to make a big deal out of stupid things like birthdays."

"Still you guys catch movies together, get ice cream together hang out all the time, a lot of people tend to see your situation as dating."

Rika breaks into a fit of laughter. Something shifts on the bunk above. The red head glances upward "Is someone up there?"

"One of the monster makers they been working overtime and crash in the room when possible" stammered Henry.

"I don't know where you got this silly idea but the facts are that Takato has a crush on Jeri."

"Okay, hypothetical statement let's say he likes you not Jeri."

"That's stupid we both know there's no hypothetical."

"Just pretend snapped Henry."

"Ok what would I do if goggles had a crush on me? Oh, uh, nothing because he likes Jeri."

"Okay simple question" sighed Henry rubbing his temples "Takato is moving away tomorrow to parts unknown you will never see him again. How do you feel?"

Rika shifts on the bed hugging her knees "Sad and a little scared he was and is my first friend and he's the reason we all became friends."

Henry pauses "You're worried that if Takato ever disappears we will all drift apart?"

"No, maybe, either way this is stupid." Rika moves to leave but henry manages to grasp at the girls hand.

"Sorry Rika, I didn't mean to… what I mean is Takato may be the reason we all met but your friendships with everyone were built in the craziness of the digital world after everything we been through we are all practically family. We will get on each other's nerves on occasion but we always be friends."

"Are you done with twenty questions Brainac, I am in desperate need of something to drink."

"Yeah I'm done, you know Rika you're the strongest amongst us."

"Glad to know you understand that quipped Rika as she walked out of the Room."

"Takato is the toughest though spoke Henry aloud."

Ryo leaned over from the top bunk "the Princess has it bad and she doesn't even know it, where is her knight in shining armor?

"He's been talking to the Shibumi about that project."

"How far along is it?"

"Tonight the impossible is going to happen."

Line break

Inside the building that is known as the base of Hypnos there are many rooms filled to the walls with technology but down the hall from the vending machines resides Shibumi and the room within currently contains the total of his life's work known amongst the staff and the monster makers as the cave of wonders.

The tall form of Beelzemon was crouched beneath a collection dish inside a clear capsule. The twins Ai and Mako stood together waiting for the signal one holding a modified card the other holding their Purple digivice. Shibumi plugged in the Jeri's digivice "the digivice is what allows the digimon to both digivolve and revert back to previous form with the adjustments I made to the program it should be able to bring back Leomon. The man turned in his chair to face the digimon "Beelzemon there are risks to what we are about to do are you sure?

"I can't undo the pain I have caused but I will do everything in my power to make things right."

"Takato your digivice please" the boy nodded they would tap into the power unique to the bond between himself and Guilmon the Hazard its power of destruction and reconstruction would be their best chance at bringing back Leomon. He plugged the digivice to the computer.

"Alright kids swipe that card"

Alias Leomon activate shouted Ai and Mako together

Beelzemon began to groan then the pain began to multiply he grasped his arms he fought the urge to shatter the capsule it felt like is figuratively being torn apart.

The thing is that it was, the most vital part of Leomon his digicore resided inside within Beelzemon's own the extraction process is quite literally ripping him apart.

The big words definitely made him underestimate the whole thing. He thought about backing out while he could survive but then he thought of Jeri and the pain he caused her. He gripped his hands together and focused on her and the pain he had caused her this is nothing compared to what she went through. He feels his vision flicker he closes his eyes feeling nauseous.

Takato sat down suddenly feeling weak he looked up and saw the data that is Leomon finally separate from Beelzemon who reverts back to the form of Impmon. The data quickly collected into the smaller capsule Shibumi seals the smaller capsule with a twist before unplugging Jeri's digivice from the computer into the capsule. The screen lit up on Jeri's device reconstruction activated the data swarmed into the digivice an Egg appeared on the screen and the data spilled back into the capsule forming an Egg.

Reconstruction complete

"Are we done?" asked an exhausted Impmon.

For now replied Mr. Mizuno get some rest the same goes for you Takato just make sure you eat and drink something before you do I had to tap into the power of the Hazard more than I thought we needed to. Here's some money get something in you otherwise you might be too exhausted when theres trouble.

Line Break

Rika wrinkled her nose at the sight of the selection the vending machine offered. Tea would have helped the slight headache she had developed but of course it was filled with coffee, soda and sport drinks. The red head hated the taste of coffee and wasn't a fan of sport drinks. Rika sighed looking down only to see that on the bottom row in the very corner sat a strawberry banana fruit drink. Finding the drink to be tempting due to a lack of variety Rika began to make the necessary inputs only to be distracted by the sound of somebody stumbling into the wall resulting in the wrong input causing the machine to vend a can of warm black coffee. The digimon queen snatched the can from the machine ready to give the jerk who had made such a ruckus a piece of her mind only to freeze at the sight of an exhausted looking gogglehead struggling to stand.

Takato chose this moment to look up "Hi Rika guess you finally arrived everything is A-Okay he slid down against the wall.

The redhead ignored the urge from earlier and slipped one of his arms around her shoulder then on unsteady legs led him to the bench in front of the vending machines. "Goggles are you okay?"

"I'm fine I'm fine" he mumbled while waving his hand "Just tired helped beelzemon have a baby.

"What?"

"Sorry guess I'm not making much sense right now" he groaned running his hands through his hair.

"Can I have that?" He asked pointing at the can of coffee.

Rika opened the can before passing it. Takato tipped his head back and chugged the whole can in seconds scowling afterwards "that tasted terrible ugh."

"Don't blame me you're the one who came in like the undead distracting me, I wanted the fruit drink."

"Sorry" he replied awkwardly "Thank you though between the caffeine and that taste ugh I'm not feeling so sluggish anymore."

"What exactly happened?"

Takato stood up and walked to the machine "I don't want to say anything yet at least until Mr. Mizuno can confirm it."

That project huh Rika stared at her shoe laces "you're trying to bring back Leomon, it has been so many years the very idea seems"

"Crazy" interjected Takato as he inserted money into the machine "four years is a long time I admit but it's like after the digimon returned from the digital world. For us, the nine months apart were nothing compared to having them back. He messed with the inputs and the machine vended a fruit drink. "I understand why you are worried, I'm worried too. This is why I don't want to say anything yet."

They sit in silence until Takato's stomach growls audibly, "I'm sorry to cut things short I'm going to go get some food." He set the can unopened next to Rika before leaving.

Rika grabbed the can and opened it with a pop Goggles is playing doctor Frankenstein to give the Jeri the impossible and Henry thinks he has feelings for me crazy.

Line break

Hour four of standby at hypnos and it is surprise surprise boring Rika sits on her bunk looking through her cards four small piles of cards have already been set aside for use by Kazu, Kenta, Suzy, and the twins. Goggles is off in the corner bunk quietly snoozing while the braniac is busy on his computer watching anime on his computer with Terriermon. Alarms begin to go off Yamaki is in the control center

"How many?"

"it looks like two Megas" said Tali "really big megas" added Riley "Yugoth is down

"Where are they Bio-emerging?"

"The Park"

"Contact the SDF get them out of there"

"it's too late they are biomerging"

"Activate Jugggernaut"

"Activating"

"It's pulling them back."

Yamaki holds his breath waiting for confirmation of the invaders destruction only for the power to go out. The generators kick in a few seconds later "status report what just happened."

"It's gone"

"What do you mean it's gone Juggernaut the program something or someone just nuked the program I can't even find a trace of it in the systems anymore."

"And the digimon?"

"They have Bio-emerged"

Yamaki growled in frustration "gather the Tamers we need to keep the invading digimon from leaving that park."

Line Break

Rika arm gripped the overhead bar as she watched the various sky scrapers wiz by. She glanced at Takato who yawned struggling to wake up then henry who held Terriermon on his lap while his foot tapped away. Rika had already tried to talk Gogglehead into staying behind at Hypnos but of course their fearless leader wouldn't have it. The compromise was that his job was to get any survivors to safety and in worst case scenario assist in holding the line while the others are gathered.

"Somethings wrong, the SDF seem to just be standing around" shouted the pilot over the roar of the helicopter blades.

Rika noted the odd dazed looks in their eyes she turned to "Takato could it be Parasimon?"

"It's something different the looks on their faces it almost seems perverse."

"I'm guessing she's the reason why" interjected Henry

Standing in front of the Ruins of Guilmons hutt stood Lillithmon the demon lord of lust cradling a bundle in one arm leaving the other free.

"Aren't there two Megas?" asked Henry

"Maybe one is hiding" suggested Takato

"Ugh things are never simple" complained Rika

Why isn't she attacking Asked Takato

"She has the upper hand the SDF are under her influence I think she has demands' replied Henry

"Then let me do the negotiating" responded "Rika change of plans though me and Goggles will jump down at mega as a show of strength and distract her while you double back and rescue the SDF with Rapidmon. Once I'm down there you better hurry I don't know how long I can distract her." Rika jumped off with Renamon "Biomerge activate" A blue sphere enveloped the pair combining to become Sakuyamon. Another flash this time Red and Gallantmon lands at her side shield ready.

Sakuyamon points her staff in the direction of the Demon lord "I'm guessing you are here because we hurt your bug collection."

"Interesting said the demon lord with a look of amusement in her eyes. You became one with the digimon quite an intriguing ability so what are you the chosen children, the digidestined?"

"The Tamers" replied Rika

"Interesting name does this mean that digimon are just something to be controlled and used for your own amusement?"

"No" snapped Gallantmon "They are our friends and family."

The Demon lord scoffed "Different name same thing she muttered to herself. Her eyes lingered on the Symbol on Gallantmons Chest. "We both know that right now I have the upper hand, I also know that you are all worried about war coming to your little world. Listen and accept my demands and the human world can keep spinning."

"You attacked us then make demands" accused Gallantmon

"Yes" smiled Lillithmon "it's easier to get one wants from a position of strength." The digimon flexed her free hand in a threatening manner.

"Stop showing off and tell us what you want demanded" Sakuyamon icily.

Lillithmon looked down at the bundle in her arm before looking up "the catalyst, the knight and the child of the Sun."

"Why?"

"He looks like fun and it doesn't manner the why of the other two they are problems and I am the solution."

"Are you working for the Sovereign" asked Gallantmon

"Those fools" laughed Lillithmon "they no longer control your digital world it belongs to the demon lords now."

"If that were true you would be there not here making demands which I have to say not going to happen."

"You are Fools darkness love" the remaining SDF began moving

Sakuyamon quickly slammed her staff into the ground "Amethyst Mandala" a barrier enveloped a large area the SDF shake their head as they are freed from the demon lords influence.

"Smart you found a way to limit my influence but you do know until they are outside my range of influence you are completely helpless. Nazar Nail"

"Not while I'm here shouted" Galantmon intercepting with his shield then swiping his lance forcing lilithmon away from the priestess digimon.

"Of course where is a lady without her knight?" You know what let's find out" she closes the distance and touches his helmet "Darkness love."

Galantmon stepped back while a dark aura clung to his helmet.

Sakuyamon watched helpless with her technique currently spread out across a wide an area it would do little to counteract the effects of a focused attack.

Galantmon froze his eyes had a blank expression

Henry and Rapidmon were taking their sweet time with that darn evacuation. Lillithmon leaned in close "who do you serve?"

"L –l –l lili"

"What my dear? chuckled Lilithmon"

"Goggles?"

"Lightning joust"

The demon lord managed to jump over the knight and the Attack. Lilithmon instead of attacking began to laugh "you must be very powerful fool in love or more likely a foolish crush. You are interesting Tamers, you are resourceful intelligent and most importantly strong you would be great underlings."

"That's still a no deadpanned" Galantmon and Sakuyamon together.

"Well I guess my partner and I will have to show you the error in your way. The demon lord unwrapped the bundle a loud snore filled the park shaking the branches of the few trees that lingered unharmed in the park.

Rika noted Galantmon suddenly looking weary she looked more closely at the tiny digimon in Lilithmon arms and she felt her blood turn cold. Belphemon sleeping mode normally only dangerous once in rage mode sleeping mode was generally safe unless you haven't slept like a certain Gogglehead. Lilithmon must have noted the same thing she smiled "It looks like I can handle this myself."


End file.
